Pillow
by megalowkey
Summary: Ron has to go on a prolonged undercover mission and Hermione is angsty about it. A short story idea I had while listening to Bebe Rexha's song Pillow.
1. A Long Goodbye

"I don't want you to go," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her husband's chest from behind. She rested her head on his back, taking in the scent of him. Ron stopped fiddling with his tie and covered Hermione's hands with his own.

"I know, 'Mione," he said. "But I can't turn down an undercover mission like this. People could get hurt." He turned so he was facing Hermione. She looked up at his small, sad smile and furrowed her brow. She pulled him close to her and he enveloped her into his chest. The two stood there silently.

"You said you wouldn't leave again," Hermione mumbled into him. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back all those years to their Horcrux hunt. Being apart from him back then was like being without sunshine. But now, four years later, they were so much closer. He was the light in Hermione's life.

It wasn't as though Hermione couldn't get along by herself. After the war she had gone back to Hogwarts and lived without Ron for the first year of their relationship. But now he was in danger. A small sect of Purebloods were on the search for some object (it was all very mysterious to Hermione, who was not allowed to know the details of Ron's mission). Whatever it was, this object was powerful and dangerous.

Too dangerous for her husband to risk his life for it.

"That's not fair," Ron said, stiffening at her jibe. "You can't throw that in my face because you don't want me to go." He dropped his arms from her and turned to put his robes on. He made his way into the kitchen, followed closely by Hermione.

"Well it's true, isn't it?" she said. "You're leaving me for _months_ to some place you can't tell me about, doing Merlin knows _what._ You can't even tell me when you're coming back!"

"That's because I don't know!" Ron snapped, slamming a cabinet door. Hermione didn't flinch. Instead she glared at him through blurry eyes. Her hands balled into fists and her nails dug into her palms.

"I'll be back when the job is done," Ron said after a deep breath. He put a few pieces of toast on a plate and leaned against the counter to eat. Hermione stood in front of him, scowling. "I don't want to row with you before I leave."

"And I don't want you to leave," Hermione said. "You've already put your life on the line for the Ministry, yet they still demand you do more!"

"Yeah, well it's my job," Ron said. Hermione saw his ears flush and knew he was close to exploding again. He was trying to keep his temper, but Hermione knew this was her last chance to convince him that he was wrong.

"And what d'you expect to happen?" Hermione said. "You expect me to wait around alone and pining after not hearing from you for months?"

Ron's eyes darkened. "Don't threaten me, Hermione," he growled. "Don't say things you're going to regret because you think it's going to make me stay."

"Well it's obvious that whatever I say won't make you stay," Hermione responded. She threw her arms in the air. As she brought them down, she wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "You're going to go anyway like an irresponsible git. You're putting yourself in harm's way again and you expect me to play the part of the grieving wife."

Ron slammed his plate against the counter before grabbing Hermione's shoulders. "Stop it!" he shouted. "I don't want to row with you right now." He held her again, pulling her entire body against him. His voice softened. "Please, 'Mione. Not right now." His voice was thick and hearing it made Hermione hiccup involuntarily.

She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry in earnest. "I feel so foolish," she said through sobs. "I'm s- sorry." She pulled away from his hug to look at him. His eyes were puffy and his forehead was flushed. She ran her thumb across his cheek, feeling the wetness of his tears. Lifting up on her toes, she pecked his lips.

"I'm terrified," Ron confessed.

"Don't be," she reassured him. "This is what you've always trained for. Merlin knows you've had more than your fair share of training." She gave a mirthless laugh.

He shook his head. "'S'not that," he said quietly, looking into her eyes. "I'm terrified you won't be here when I get back. I'll be gone for too long a-and you won't've wanted to stick around."

Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. Her thumb stopped moving across his cheek. Ron turned his head away and moved to clean his breakfast plate. Hermione was frozen in place until a chuckle forced its way out of her. Ron's head snapped around to look at her.

She closed the space between them and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, this time slower and heavier. She grabbed his bottom lip between hers, giving it a small nibble.

"I've waited this long for you," she said. "I'm not giving up on you so easily, Ronald Weasley." She gave him a smile which he returned with a lopsided grin. He picked her up and placed her on top of the counter before ramming his lips into her, hard.

Hermione ran her fingers through Ron's red hair as his hands squeezed her hips. Her legs parted so he could press his whole body against her. He ran his tongue across her lips and her tongue met his. One of his hands travelled down to her upper thigh, where he squeezed again. She whimpered into his mouth.

He separated his lips from her and trailed kisses across her jaw and her neck. He pulled her shirt away from her shoulder (an old Chudley Canons tee, he noticed with glee) and attached his mouth to the skin between her neck and shoulder. She hissed as he left a mark there.

"What are we, teenagers?" she joked, running her hand down his back, feeling his shoulder blades jut out from underneath his robes.

Ron met her eyes with a grin. "Just giving you something to remember me by," he said, then pulled back. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before helping her down off the counter.

"Done already?" Hermione pouted, her hands on his chest.

Ron snaked an arm around her waist with one hand and attempted to flatten his hair with the other. "I have to go, love," he said somberly.

Hermione tried to smile up at him. Their little snog had made her momentarily forget that he was leaving. Her heart began to beat fast and she tightened her grip around him.

Ron bent to pick up his duffel bag, Hermione still attached to him. "'Mione, love, I'll owl you if I can." But the look in his eyes told Hermione that wouldn't be possible. He disentangled himself from her grip before bending down to give her another kiss.

"Please be safe," she said, her voice wavering. Ron walked slowly to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder.

"I love you so much," he said, looking back at her.

The corners of Hermione's lips tugged downwards. "I love you," she responded. With that, he Floo-ed to the Ministry and Hermione fell backwards onto the counter.

"Please be safe."


	2. A Note

Hermione rolled to her other side, feeling the cool sheets of her Queen-sized bed against her skin. Ron's old Cannons shirt rode up around her waist as she kicked her comforter away from her ankles. She glanced at the alarm clock. 2:12AM. With a huff, she kicked the comforter again.

She wondered what Ron was doing right now. She wondered if he, too, was awake right now. Perhaps thinking about her.

It had been three months since he left for his Auror mission. For Hermione, each day creeped by. Maybe it was because she looked at the clock every ten minutes, wondering if _this moment_ he was going to walk through the door. She dreamed about the day he finally came back to her. She would run to him and jump in his arms and kiss every freckle on his body. She would run her hands through his hair. She would shag him senseless that night.

If _he comes home_, a malicious voice whispered to her from the back of her mind. She shut her eyes tight, willing the thought to disappear. Of course he would come home. He had to.

Hermione rearranged her pillows. Since Ron left, she had barely been able to get more than four hours of sleep a night. Her nights were spent tossing and turning. She was perpetually torn between being worried about him and hoping he would walk through the door that moment. She had no idea where he was, what he was doing, or who he was with. Worse yet, she had no idea when he would be back.

She looked at her clock again. 2:27AM. Sighing, she decided to make herself some tea. Maybe that would help her sleep.

Groaning, she lifted herself from the bed she used to share with her husband and headed for the kitchen. As she walked out of her bedroom, she heard a muted _thump_ from behind her. Whirling around (and half-hoping it was Ron), she saw Crookshanks strolling sleepily towards her from his perch on the arm chair. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and bent down to pick up the cat. Crookshanks mewled peacefully in Hermione's arms and nuzzled against her. She smiled, thinking about her love for her ginger boys.

Once she was in the kitchen, she refilled Crookshanks's water bowl and put some chamomile tea on. Settling into the loveseat with a book, she waited for the kettle to boil. She flipped through the pages absentmindedly, none too interested in what she read. She had already read the book a hundred times over and was just looking for something to do.

She turned the page to find a bit of parchment stuck inside of it. Intrigued, she began to read it.

'**Mione,**

**I know you're going to be reading this book again at some point - there's only **_**so**_** many books you can actually read. I hope by the time you read this you don't miss me too much****. Okay, that's a lie. I hope you miss me loads because I know I'm going to miss you. **

**I don't know when I'll be back, but I want you to know I'll do everything I can to get home to you. We may row tons about stupid things, but you're my everything. I don't know how I got so lucky as to be with the brightest witch of our age. I'd be a daft git to let you go.**

**I love you,**

**Ron**

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes beginning to swell. She covered her mouth to stifle her sob and pulled the letter against her chest. She wanted to hold him again. She wanted to just be _near_ him.

The tea kettle rang out, signalling that her tea was ready, but Hermione did not move. Her shoulders heaved with silent sobs and her legs pulled into her chest.

"Ron," she choked out. She missed him so much that she felt like the air had been sucked from the room. She wished she could see him grinning at her again and hear his voice while he teased her. She wanted to be back at the Burrow for their weekly Sunday dinner, sitting hand in hand surrounded by their family.

Crookshanks mewled before he jumped onto the arm of the loveseat. He crawled into her lap, stepping on Ron's letter. Hermione cried out and pushed him back, holding the letter tightly in her grasp. Crookshanks gave her a dirty look and traipsed back to his armchair in the bedroom.

Hermione finally made her way to the kettle, turning off the burner and pouring the tea into Ron's favorite mug. She glanced at the clock again. 2:35AM.


	3. A Family Affair

Hermione heard a knock at her door. Stiff from sitting on the couch all day, she pulled herself up and walked to the door. After a brief glance through the peephole, she opened the door.

"You're not even dressed," the redheaded witch said. She looked up and down at Hermione, who was clad in Ron's Cannons shirt, sleeping shorts, and thick wooly socks. Her hair was messily put up in what very few people would consider a bun. Her mascara from yesterday was still smudged on her eyes.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. Ginny had been writing letters all week reminding Hermione about today's dinner. It was Sunday dinner and the Burrow, something that Hermione and Ron loved to go to together before he had left seven months before. For the first few months, Hermione had dutifully shown up to the dinners. Molly attempted to cheer her up by practically shoving food into her mouth, but Hermione felt alone surrounded by the other couples. All of the Weasley children had significant others to boast about and seeing them together made Hermione feel isolated, and she missed Ron all the more. She had stopped going to the dinners, much to Molly and Ginny's chagrin.

But this week was special. George and Angelina had just had a baby boy. Molly had pulled out all the stops and expected every family member to be there. Yet, half an hour before she was supposed to be at the Burrow, Hermione was still lazing about in her flat.

When Ginny saw that Hermione was not planning on getting ready, she scoffed. "Hermione, you are a member of this family. Stop bloody sulking and get a grip on yourself," she snapped. She closed the door behind her and made her way into the bedroom. "I'm picking out an outfit for you. You're going to put it on and pretend to be happy for a few hours. Now, get in the shower and clean yourself up. Mum will be furious if we're late."

Hermione complied. As she showered, Ginny chose an oversized maroon sweater, a new-looking pair of jeans, and some boots for Hermione to wear. Once Hermione was out of the shower, she put them on, noting that the sweater was actually one of Ron's old Christmas sweaters.

"Oh now, really," Ginny said, noticing the bold 'R' that stood out on Hermione's chest. "That's just pitiful. Put this one on instead. Don't you wear anything that used to belong to my brother?" Ginny tossed her a lightweight green sweater with a moderate v-neck. Hermione put it on and proceeded to do her makeup. When she was finally ready, she went to the living room to see Ginny cooing at Pigwidgeon, Crookshanks swirling around her feet as though he'd like to climb up Ginny in order to get to Pig. Ginny looked up at Hermione with a smile.

"Do I look acceptable?" Hermione asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Better than you did in that old Cannons tee," Ginny responded. "Remind me to burn it someday soon." Hermione looked scandalized. Before she could respond, Ginny was on her feet, grabbing Floo Powder from the vase next to the fireplace.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione followed suit and traveled together to the Burrow.

Hermione stepped out of the low fireplace and was immediately hit with the smell of Molly's home cooking. She heard voices from the kitchen and more voices wafted in from the front yard. Following Ginny, Hermione made her way into the kitchen to greet Molly.

"'Lo Mum," Ginny said, giving her mum a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Hermione!" Molly said. With a flick of her wrist, the spoon she had been using to mix ingredients in a bowl began to twirl itself. Molly turned to Hermione and gave her an overwhelming hug. Hermione returned it, albeit a bit more reservedly. "It's lovely to see you again, dear. We've missed you so! Arthur says you've been doing such a good job at the Ministry. You're the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement now!"

Hermione gave her a shy smile. "Yes, well I've had a lot of time to do work lately and it really was time to move up," she responded. Since Ron left, she had done practically nothing but work, pine for Ron, and read the books that she had read many times before in the chances that Ron had left her another note.

"Well we are so proud of you, dear," Molly said, returning to her cooking. "Now, will you lot bring some of this food outside? I'll be out in a mo'!"

Hermione and Ginny picked up a few plates of food and brought it out to the table Molly had set up for large family occasions in the front yard, all the while listening to Ginny grumble about how her mum always greeted Harry and Hermione with much more vigor than any of her biological children. It seemed the whole family was already present. A few of the men zoomed overhead on brooms, playing a pick up game of Quidditch. Bill talked with Fleur, who bounced baby Dominique on her lap, while Teddy and Victoire played a game that Hermione didn't recognize next to them. Percy was talking to his wife, Audrey, who sported a small baby bump. She rubbed it unconsciously while nodding along to whatever Percy was saying. Charlie, George, and Harry were flying above the group, passing a Quaffle between the three of them. At the head of the table, Hermione noted Angelina cooing over a baby sitting in Arthur's lap.

Harry noticed Hermione and Ginny and swooped down to land in front of them as they placed the food down on the table. He embraced Ginny and gave her a sweet kiss before turning to Hermione.

He enveloped her in a hug. "Done brooding, are we?" he laughed. Hermione gave him an unamused look. "We've missed you Hermione."

"I missed you too, Harry," Hermione said. "And all of the Weasleys." They shared an unspoken look and both of them knew they missed one Weasley in particular.

"I haven't heard anything, before you ask," Harry said. "I assumed you would have heard before me, anyhow."

"No, nothing," Hermione said glumly. They stood in silence, watching the party develop before them.

Ginny broke the silence. "Why don't we liven up a bit?" she suggested. Suddenly, a bottle of Firewhiskey appeared on the table before them next to three glasses. She eagerly reached for a glass, followed by Harry, and finally Hermione. Ginny toasted and the three drank their glasses in one go. Hermione felt a warmth spread in her stomach and coughed. Ginny grinned at her.

"Can't hold your liquor, I see," she commented with a smile.

"Some things never changed," Harry chimed in, also smiling.

Molly came bustling out of the house at that moment. "Alright, dinner is ready!" she called. Everyone broke out of their conversations and found a seat at the table. Charlie and George swooped down and threw their broomsticks into the yard. George joined Angelina and his father, picking his son up and cradling him. Angelina joined him, kissing him on the side of his face, near to his missing ear. George grinned before sitting down with his small family next to Arthur.

Molly sat on Arthur's other side and sighed happily. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see the family here," she said. "Charlie even tore himself away from his dragons for this."

"Right good of you, mate," George said. "Someone had to pull you away from that nonsense. I'm just glad that it's my son." He beamed proudly when he said 'son.'

As soon as the plates were handed out, each family member began to devour their food. Hermione had been surviving, for the most part, on her own subpar cooking and take away for the past few months. It was a treat to finally be eating good food.

"How are the Harpies looking this season, Gin?" asked Bill, who was sitting across from the trio.

Ginny smiled. "We just got a new Chaser - Beatrice Young - and she looks promising," she said. The two of them began an in-depth conversation about Quidditch that Hermione elected to opt out of.

Fleur turned to Hermione. "Hermione! I was zo excited when Molly told us you would be joining us!" she said. "We have all truly missed you."

Hermione had not been fond of Fleur for most of the time she had known her, but over the past few years the French woman had grown on her. She had gotten some of her best makeup tips from Fleur, as well as new spells they only taught at Beauxbatons.

"Thanks. I've missed you guys too," Hermione said. "It's just hard to be here without Ron."

"I understand," Fleur said, patting Hermione's outstretched hand. "But we are your family, too. Now what is zis I hear about your new job at ze Ministry?" Hermione began to tell her about her work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as they ate. Conversations flowed around them and Hermione realized she had missed spending time with these people more than she knew.

After everyone was finished with dinner, Molly sent Arthur and George into the kitchen to get the cake. They set it in front of Angelina and the baby and Arthur returned to his seat. George stayed standing.

"Tonight has been great," George said. "Really great. I wish Fred was here to see us all together celebrating my son, but I know he's proud wherever he is. As you guys know, us Weasley have a tradition of telling the whole family our new baby's name after their born. Angie, d'ya want to do the honors?"

Angelina stood up with the pudgy baby in her arms. The baby cooed sleepily before looking out, unfocused, at the Weasley family gathered in front of him.

With a look at George, Angelina addressed the family. "We've decided to name our son after someone very important to us," she said. "While we may have lost one Fred five years ago, just the other we found another one. Weasleys, please meet Fred Weasley, the second."

A chorus of 'aw's and gasps ran throughout the table. Molly blotted her eyes and even Hermione felt her heart strings pull. George looked at his family with a sad smile and Arthur stood up and enveloped him in a hug.

"Yes, well, it was a family name," George joked. When Arthur released him, he cried out, "Let's eat!"

The family passed the cake down the table, each taking a piece. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione toasted to George, Angeline, and Fred and took another shot of Firewhiskey. They noticed George and Angelina doing the same, clearly taking the celebration literally. For every one drink Angelina took, George took two, becoming louder and merrier by the drink. Angelina just rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm taking care of two boys tonight," she said with a sigh. There was a twinkle in her eye, though, that suggested she did not quite mind seeing her husband celebrating.

Hermione felt herself losing her inhibitions too. It had been some time since she had gotten drunk, much less tipsy, but this was a party after all. She took another swig before Ginny forced her out of her chair.

"Come on, we're dancing!" the redhead said. She flicked her wand and music began playing from the house. She twirled Hermione around laughing. Hermione laughed with her and the rest of the family began to dance and sing too.

Charlie, Harry, and George began belting the lyrics while Angelina rocked the baby back and forth. Molly leaned her head on Arthur as they waltzed. Bill danced with Victoire and Fleur with Teddy. Percy stepped on Audrey's toes as they danced, but Audrey did not seem to mind much. Hermione and Ginny waltzed throughout the yard, laughing with each other as they each tried to outdo the other woman's dancing.

Two hours later, Hermione settled into bed still smiling. She fell asleep quickly after that.


	4. A Reunion

Hermione returned to the Burrow each Sunday after Fred's birthday. While the attendance fluctuated, the spirits never did. Ginny and Harry were staples at the dinner, as were George and Angelina and Percy and Audrey. Hermione felt like a lone wolf, but the occasional appearance of Luna Lovegood or Neville Longbottom, or any other friend from Hogwarts or the Order, kept Hermione's spirit up. It had been thirteen months since Ron had disappeared, and, while she still missed him with her whole heart, Hermione was happy.

After one bright Sunday afternoon tea with Ginny, Luna, and Harry, the group came back to Hermione's flat before Floo-ing to the Burrow for dinner. Harry reclined on the couch, watching Ginny as she played with Pigwidgeon. Hermione retired to the toilet to brush her teeth and run a brush (unsuccessfully) through her hair. Luna wandered about the one-room flat, touching objects that caught her fancy.

"Oh, do you get the Quibbler's new talk show on this radio?" Luna said, brushing her fingers over Hermione's large radio.

"No, it's only tuned to Muggle stations," Hermione said as she returned to the group. She had given up on her hair and decided a plait would look better anyway. "It was a present from my parents years ago."

Luna looked amused. "I'm not sure I've ever listened to Muggle music." She looked up at Hermione with curious eyes. "Is it much different from wizard music?"

"Much," Hermione responded.

Harry shifted his attention away from Ginny. "There's much more of a variety," he pointed out.

"How _interesting_," Luna said. She turned away from the radio. "I wish we could listen to some."

"No time now," Ginny said, glancing at her watch. "Mum will have our heads if we're late." The redhead made her way over to the fireplace and, with a short, pointed glance back at her friends, she Floo-ed to the Burrow.

Luna looked after her dreamily. "I suppose Ginny's right," she said before following suit.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance. Hermione walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder as well.

"Wait," Harry said. Hermione turned towards him.

When he did not speak for a moment, Hermione rolled her eyes. "What? Do you want to listen to the radio too?" she teased with a smile.

"Actually," he started, standing up from the couch. He avoided Hermione's gaze, putting his hands on his hips. "There's been news."

Hermione was silent. Her fist tightened around the Floo Powder as she waited for Harry to continue.

"It's not about Ron himself," he prefaced. "But it's about his mission. What he went looking for in the first place. We still don't know where he is or when he'll be back or anything useful like that, but we know what he was after. We know who he was sent to infiltrate."

"Who?" Hermione said quickly. She could not remove her gaze from Harry. He, on the other hand, focused on a spot slightly above and to the right of Hermione's shoulder.

"It's a group of Undesirables. They weren't involved with Voldemort - at least, there's no proof they were - but they seem to share the same views. The object they've been after is a Time-Turner."

"A _Time-Turner?_" Hermione said incredulously. She thought back to her third year at Hogwarts and her only experience with a Time-Turner. From what she remembered, it was not particularly powerful - it could only turn back a few hours at a time, twelve at the most. "Why would these people want a Time-Turner?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it stick out at odd angles. "This particular Time-Turner is powerful. More powerful than what we've seen. It's said that this Time-Turner can go back years, even decades. If these new Death Eaters were to get their hands on it…" He locked eyes with Hermione finally, his voice trailing off. She understood the depth of the situation. If this group of Undesirables got ahold of the Time-Turner they could go back to the War five years before and change the outcome. Even worse, they could go further. Back to the First Wizarding War.

"Oh," was all Hermione responded. She leaned against the mantelpiece, the powder slipping from her fingers. If Ron was surrounded by Death Eaters, he was in far more danger than she had thought. He could be outed at any moment. If they found him out, they could kill him.

_They could torture him_. The memories of Malfoy Manor came back to Hermione in a flash of color. Bellatrix leaning over her, shouting curses at her. Five years later and Hermione could still feel the pain, like lightning spreading through her veins. Everywhere it touched, it burned. She pictured herself writhing on the ground underneath Bellatrix's hateful glare. She blinked. She pictured Ron on the ground instead.

She knew Harry could see it on her face. He closed the space between them and held her shoulders. "If Ron was hurt we would know," he assured her. "We have no reason to believe anything is out of order. In fact, now that we know what they're looking for, it won't be long until they're stopped." He paused. "Until he comes home."

Hermione lightened at this news. "You're right," she said and took a deep breath. "We shouldn't worry until there's something to worry about."

Harry's grip on her shoulders relaxed. "Exactly," he said. "Are you feeling up to dinner? I could tell the family you felt ill and won't be able to make it."

Hermione brushed him off with a somber smile. "No, if I were alone right now I might not follow my own advice," she said with a mirthless laugh.

"Right," Harry said. He took a step back and adjusted his glasses sheepishly. Dealing with feelings was never his strength. "Let's get going then, before Ginny hexes me for making us late."

Hermione laughed in earnest. "She really is a little Molly Weasley."

Harry groaned. "Please don't say that."

Dinner with the Weasleys was lively as usual. George bragged about Fred shooting sparks out of his fingers, to which Angelina added it was only when he did not want to go in the bath. Ginny shared her latest Quidditch stories and Kingsley, one of their guests at dinner that night, expressed his frustrations about one policy or another not being passed yet.

Hermione remained quiet during the meal. Harry shot her a few worried glances, especially when Kingsley brought up the subject of the Time-Turner.

"This could be a very dangerous weapon in the wrong hands," he explained to the family. With a knowing look at Hermione he said, "It's lucky we have our best people on the job." Hermione gave him a small smile. Only she and Harry knew that he was talking about Ron. She was proud that her husband was off saving the world, but it still hurt when she went home to an empty flat each night.

The conversation turned to the latest _Prophet_ article to cause an uproar. Hermione tuned out, focusing on her food. George cracked a joke and everyone laughed. Hermione gave a slight chuckle herself.

After dinner, Kingsley and Luna excused themselves. When baby Fred began to fuss, Fred and Angelina retired as well. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny lounged in the living room gossiping about their old classmates while Molly cleaned up and Arthur snuck off to some part of the house to work on a project he probably should not have been working on.

"Did you hear about Neville and Hannah Abbott?" Ginny said. She lounged across the large couch, her feet resting on the arm rest and her head in Harry's lap. Harry was comfortably leaning on the opposite arm rest, one hand playing with Ginny's hair and the other spread across the back rest. Hermione sat adjacent to them in a small loveseat. Her legs were pulled under her, her closed off posture juxtaposed that of her friends.

"I think they're cute together," Hermione said.

"I don't disagree," Ginny responded. "I just mean they're finally official. No more awkward blushing when they look at each other and all that nonsense."

"Are you teasing them for blushing around their crush?" Harry laughed. "You couldn't talk to me for two years without having to dash into another room."

Ginny playfully hit his thigh. "Oi! No one asked you," she responded.

The two of them began to bicker and Hermione watched them, happily. A part of her was happy for them because they were happy, but another part of her wished it were her and Ron flirting on the sofa. Deep inside, she wished Harry had gone on the mission instead of Ron. She wished Ginny was the one left out, the one who had been inconsolable for the past year. She cringed at her own thoughts. How selfish she had become, to wish her pain on others. Especially to wish her pain on her two best friends that had already undergone their fair share of struggles. She would have left the two of them right then, but she knew being alone in her flat would be worse. She was not quite ready to be alone for the evening.

A loud crash came from the kitchen. All three heads shot up, immediately at attention. Harry and Hermione had their wands drawn and Hermione had risen to her feet.

"Mum?" Ginny called. "Are you alright?"

There was no response.

Harry and Ginny scrambled to their feet. Hermione moved towards the kitchen silently. The other two followed her, wands at the ready.

As they approached the kitchen, they heard whimpering. Hermione burst into the kitchen, sure she was going to find a Death Eater about to hurt Molly.

Instead, Hermione's eyes were drawn to Ron hugging his crying mother.

Hermione gasped and she dropped her wand. Ron's eyes darted to her and his gaze softened. He let go of his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry, I- just-" he said as he disentangled himself from his mother. When he was free of her grasp he crossed the room quickly, scooping Hermione into his arms. Hermione had no time to react. She stood frozen as Ron wrapped her in his arms, holding her to his chest. He kissed her hair and she was broken from her spell. She threw her arms around his shoulders, settling her head into the crook of his neck. Her eyes prickled and she choked out a sob.

"Ron," she breathed. Neither of them said anything, just held each other. Hermione closed her eyes and felt that there was no one else in the world for the moment. Just her and Ron. Ron, who had been gone for so long, was in her arms and safe. She breathed him in. He smelled dirty, but he smelled like Ron.

"Should we just go then?" Ginny said loudly and with impatience from behind Hermione.

Hermione did not open her eyes. She wanted to stay like this a bit longer.

"Go 'way," Ron growled at his sister.

"Right, you heard him, Gin," Harry said sarcastically. "We should just leave these two idiots can't be arsed. We're not worthy."

Ron groaned and released Hermione. Hermione suddenly felt cold without his touch. Ron cuffed Harry on the back before giving him a quick, rough hug. "Don't be an arse," he said.

"Missed you too, mate," Harry said with a smile. Ron returned the smile and turned to his sister. Ginny gave him a threatening look. Ron rushed her and picked her up with a hug. She yelped as he lifted her off the ground.

"Geroff, you brute!" she exclaimed, hitting his shoulder. "I swear I'm gonna hex you!" Ron released her with a laugh.

"When did you get back?" Harry asked, not-so-subtly putting an arm around Ginny's waist. Hermione supposed it was to warn Ron against assaulting his wife again, but it may have also been to stop Ginny from actually hexing her brother.

Ron took a step back to put his arm around Hermione too. Hermione felt the warmth rush back into her body and smiled. She looked up and caught Ron staring at her. "Just now," he responded, looking away sheepishly.

"You should have owl-ed!" Molly piped up, apparently through with her emotional outburst. "You know I hate surprises. I would have made you a plate. I'm sure you're starved, dear. Oh, let me put some tea on." Molly rushed to the cupboard to retrieve her tea kettle.

Ron waved his hand at her. "No, Mum, don't put yourself out," he said. He gave Hermione a look. Hermione noticed dark bags under his eyes and a fresh scar on his jaw, just under his ear. She shot him a look of panic, which he responded to by kissing her forehead. She wished he would kiss her properly, but knew the moment he did she would not be able to stop herself from pushing further, whether they had company or not. "I'm knackered. Best go home and sleep."

Molly dismissed him. "Nonsense, you can sleep here tonight."

"Erm, I think I'd rather go home," he confessed. Harry and Ginny stifled their giggles poorly.

Molly swiveled around to look at Ron, but saw that he was gazing at Hermione, holding her close. Hermione blushed at his attention, yet craved more of it. She wanted him all to herself and imagined he felt the same.

"Oh, I understand," Molly said stiffly. "Well, if you must. But please come 'round tomorrow. I'll make lunch - what do you want?"

Ron did not take his eyes off Hermione. They leaned into each other. "Not picky," he responded.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Just leave, won't you?" she said. Ron and Hermione did not have to be told twice. The two went to the fireplace, their hands never leaving the other's body. Ron went first, followed closely by Hermione.

When Hermione arrived home, she was blinded by the dark. She stepped forward into their flat and immediately felt Ron surround her in his arms.

"I missed you so much," he said. "Did you get my letter?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course. It was very sweet."

"I'm sorry I took so long, love."

"I would have waited, however long you took."

"I'm sorry I couldn't owl."

"It would have just made me miss you more."

"I'm sorry we fought before I left."

"That was my fault."

"I'm sorry-"

"Ron!" Hermione said, pulling out of his embrace. She could feel his eyes on her in the dark. "You're home. You don't have to apologize. You don't have to explain. I'm just glad you're safe."

Both of them were quiet. Hermione could hear his ragged breaths directly in front of her. She leaned into him, her head tilted up to see the outline of his face. He bent down slowly, one of his snaking around her waist and the other behind her head. Her hands went to his hair.

Their lips touched and Hermione felt sparks set off inside her chest. She kissed him deeply, putting a year of pent up feelings into the one kiss. He returned the kiss with a similar passion. They both needed each other.

Suddenly, Hermione felt herself being pulled off her feet. She wrapped her legs around Ron's waist as he held her against him. He made his way to the couch, laying her on her back.

He went to settle himself on top of her, before she cried, "Wait!" Ron stopped himself.

"What?" His eyes scanned the room, looking for danger lurking in the shadows.

Hermione sat up and reached for her bookshelf. She turned her radio on and a Muggle singer crooned out of the speakers. Ron gave her a confused look.

"Ambiance," she said, as though it were obvious. She lay back down and beckoned him to her. He complied.

"Whatever you say," he said. He rested on top of her. "I'm just happy to be with you, 'Mione."

_You're still the one I run to,_ sang the speakers, _The one that I belong to-oo_. Ron and Hermione lay on the couch, kissing and talking late into the night. Hermione knew that they would be alright. Ron would always come back to her, and she would always wait for him.


End file.
